pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style)
Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill the Lizard - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The March Hare - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso (Casper) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 2 - Rosariki is Bored/In a World of My Own #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Pogoriki/I'm Late! #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 4 - Rosariki Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Rosariki/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 6 - Rosariki Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you and Shake Hands #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 7 - The Homer Simpson and The Bart Simpson #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 11 - Rosariki Meets Caractacus P. Doom/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Rosariki #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 13 - Rosariki Meets Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bugs Bunny Arrives Again) #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 17 - Rosariki Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 20 - Rosariki's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 21 - Rosariki's Flight/The Finale #Rosariki In Wonderland (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Alice Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Timon.jpg|Timon as Tweedledee Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Tweedledum Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as The Walrus Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as The Carpenter Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Bill the Lizard True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as The Rose Ariel.jpg|Ariel as The Daisy Twilight sparkle vector by ikillyou121-d7rqs4u.png|Twilight Sparkle as The Snooty Flower Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as The Lily Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as The Bird in the Tree Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as The Cheshire Cat Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as The Mad Hatter Bright Heart Raccoon in Mystery of the Phantom.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as The March Hare Dale.jpg|Dale as The Dormouse Category:Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Looney Movies Corporation Ultra Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof